


Something Sweet

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean and Cas meet in a bar.Prompt 1: RipePrompt 2: Flip Through





	Something Sweet

This is definitely not the kind of bar that Dean is used to. No, more than that – Old Dean would never have been caught _dead_ in a bar like this. His feet don't stick to the floor, for Christ's sake, not even a little, and there's actual toilet paper in the men's bathroom. This is, perish the thought, _a nice place_. Old Dean would have slit his own throat with a steak knife before voluntarily setting a foot in this bar.

But Old Dean is dead now.

Old Dean died a couple months ago, after Dean woke up in the ten thousandth strange bed of his life and realized that the way he'd been living didn't work for him any more. He wasn't happy. Hell, he wasn't even functional. Old Dean – hard-drinking, fast-living Dean, macho master of the one night stand, eternally passing through on his way somewhere else, _just like his father_ Dean... He'd had to die.

So it's new Dean, a reborn Dean, just plain _Dean_, who sits in this nice bar tonight, a couple blocks down the street from his apartment, in the middle of this little town where he's actually started to put down roots like a real person. Instead of ordering a triple shot of whiskey or a couple pints of whatever's on tap, he picks up the drinks menu and takes the time to flip through every page. After the lists of wines by the glass and microbrews by the bottle, there are four pages of fruity mixed drinks with names like candy and colors like a rainbow. Old Dean would've _never_.

He points to a pale pink one that comes topped with two umbrellas and a slice of ripe melon. “This one, please,” he tells the bartender. When it arrives, it's fucking _delicious_ – one more thing he'd been stupidly depriving himself of in service to some toxic sense of pride and masculinity. He finds the bottom of that glass and orders another. While he's waiting, he orders some loaded potato skins to soften the buzz that's already starting to hit him from the sugar and the booze.

“Are those any good?” a deep voice to his right inquires.

Dean turns, and sees a man around his age sitting two seats down from him at the bar. Old Dean would have choked this next thought down like bile and bad medicine, but now he lets it roll around the inside of his skull: this guy is _gorgeous_. Dark, messy hair. Brilliant blue eyes. Sleeves rolled up to show tanned, golden skin and well-muscled forearms. He's looking Dean's way, pink lips stretched around a gummy smile, and pointing at the empty glass. 

Dean nods, starts to reply, then they share a laugh when the bartender chooses that moment to deliver his refill.

The man moves to the stool next to Dean and introduces himself as Cas, and over the next few hours they share a couple orders of potato skins and some good conversation. Cas tries the pale pink drink for himself, but decides he prefers a purple one on the same page. By unspoken agreement, they each switch to club soda after a few drinks, as if they're unwilling to let alcohol cloud the connection that's forming between them.

Cas is witty, and smart, and adorable. And Dean knows he's not imagining the interest he sees in those pretty blue eyes, a twin to the pull he feels towards Cas. But he doesn't know what to do about it. He's barely come to terms with the fact that he finds men attractive; he has no idea how to convert that feeling into action. 

As the clock winds its way past midnight, Cas takes matters into his own hands, to Dean's immense relief. “Do you want to get out of here?” he asks as he brushes the back of his hand against Dean's on the bar.

“Love to,” Dean admits in a rush of breath.

Dean's place is closer, as it turns out, although not by much. They walk there side by side, their shoulders bumping and their fingers brushing, endlessly, tantalizingly.

Then they're sitting on his couch.

“I'm really attracted to you,” Cas says, as if it's just that easy. He leans in and lays his hand on Dean's cheek, and Dean moves to meet him halfway. His mouth is soft, sweet with liquor and fruit, and the taste of him makes Dean drunker than any whiskey could. They melt against each other.

No one's ever kissed him like this before, like he's worth savoring. Cas kisses like he's got all the time in the world to spend here on Dean's couch with his fingers in Dean's hair and his tongue in Dean's mouth.

Cas tugs gently on him and he goes, ends up straddling Cas's lap with his arms wrapped around Cas's neck. It's so good. Cas is solid and strong and holds him close. His stubbled jaw feels fantastic under Dean's lips. 

He can't get enough of Cas's mouth, ends every kiss with the beginning of the next. He's half-hard in his jeans, and he can feel that Cas is the same. It's amazing. It's terrifying. It's overwhelming.

Dean pulls away. “I'm sorry, I can't... I've never–” he gasps. “With a guy, I mean. I've never...”

“It's okay,” Cas purrs, rubbing his big warm hands up and down Dean's back. “There's no hurry. Do you like this?” There's more kissing, slow and deep, and Dean likes it very, very much.

“Yeah, s'good, Cas,” he murmurs after a minute. “I love it.”

“Mmm, me too. I could kiss you for _days_, Dean. We don't have to go any further than this tonight. I'm in no rush.”

“Okay, but...” There's something he wants, something more than this, and maybe he's ready to ask. “Do you wanna come to bed with me? Not for sex, just to... I wanna hold you.”

“Yes, please,” Cas says with a smile.

Dean lends him a toothbrush and a clean t-shirt, and they curl up in his bed.

“In the morning, do you wanna go get breakfast with me?” Cas asks.

“Like a date?”

“Yeah.”

“_Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I beat my stretch goal for Promptober - 25k words!!
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188730981391/october-31-something-sweet).


End file.
